Precocious Piercing
by xXNattatouilleXx
Summary: Sara finds out that Greg has gotten his belly button pierced. How will she react? [Sandle][ONE SHOT][COMPLETE]


**_Title:_** Precocious Piercing

**_Rating:_** Teen

**_Summary:_** Sara finds out that Greg's had his belly-button pierced, and she isn't quite sure what to make about it.

**_Disclaimer: _**No one got me CSI for my birthday, so I still don't own them. So I'll just play puppeteer for a while and then give them back.

**_Notes: _**I heard a rumour that Eric Szmanda has had his belly-button pierced; I thought that it would be so **HOT** if he had. So I played with the idea and then came up with this little ploy… Enjoy!

* * *

"Sara!" Greg yelped in pain as Sara pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid motion. She'd never heard Greg complain before, normally by this point his voice would be deep and husky- but for once it wasn't, instead it was tinged with pain.

"Hmm," Sara said nibbling on his ear lobe, and Greg silenced as she run her hand along his exposed flesh, hitting an area that was no longer exposed. "Greg?"

She pulled back, and saw the wild grin on Greg's face.

"You didn't…" She said, her eyes narrowing and focusing on the area on his stomach that was covered by a plaster. "You did!"

* * *

She was referring to the conversation they had undertaken only a few days ago. Greg had been making coffee for them both, Sara sat at the kitchen table in one of his old shirts and he'd brought a subject up- she never thought he would have.

"What do you think about me getting my belly button pierced?" Sara looked at him as if he was going mad. "I mean, I found this really nice bar and I can get it really cheap… And I think it'd look damn sexy… What do you think Sara?"

"I wouldn't so it if I were you. I think you're sexy enough without it, don't bother." Greg's face lit up with this comment.

"So you really think I'm sexy?" Sara sighed, he'd never let that go now.

"Does it matter if I did?" Greg said, desperate to pick up where they had left off, he took a step towards Sara. She immediately took a step backwards.

* * *

"Greg! Do you remember what I said only a few days ago?" He looked up towards the ceiling as if summoning the mental image from his head. His smile widened.

"Yes I do…" His voice dropped to that husky quality that send electrical thrills shooting through her, but she had to resist until her point was made, there was no better time.

"Well then, you must remember what I said then." He nodded vigorously, desperate now. "Then why did you still do it?" Greg smiled.

"Because I wanted to, and if he made me even sexier for you, then why complain?" Sara smiled.

"So you did this for me?" She licked her lips self consciously and Greg nodded, most of his attention now fixated on how good those lips would taste right now. "Greg that is sweet but…"

He thought that this would be a good time to reveal just what it looked like, maybe before Sara made her judgement. He eased back the plaster (that he had put there just as a precaution for moments like this) and took it off, and looked to see Sara's reaction.

Her scowl faded, and her lips twitched into a smile, as she took it in. Admittedly it looked cute, it made her attention immediately flit to his stomach and the well toned aspect of it.

"Like it?"

"Yeah." Sara blushed, knowing that Greg would rub this in for days to come, he just smiled though. "There is just one problem with that…" Greg's puzzled face appeared- which made him look even sweeter and innocent, and it made Sara's heart melt every time she saw it. "It won't be able to get your shirt off quickly anymore."

That was something Greg hadn't thought of, and now that he did he didn't like that idea. He loved the way that it always began with Sara pulling his shirt off with ease- but now it'd snag, it wouldn't be as fun or as fast.

"I hate this." Greg said his brow furrowing as he thought about it. Sara laughed sweetly, and came towards Greg wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly on the lips. "What am I going to do?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and leant his forehead against hers.

"We'll decide on that later, when I've decided when I like it or not." She whispered and Greg's face lit up. He liked this idea a lot, even if he had to get a hole in his stomach to do it

* * *

.**_A/N: _**I've decided to turn my hand to Snickers writing as well. What do you think! 


End file.
